


Forest

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: 100 words drabble written for day 8 of Merlin Memory Month





	Forest

The forest was dark. The forest was cold. The forest was silent.

Merlin looked behind him and saw only trees, branches, bushes. Merlin looked in front of him and saw only trees, branches, and bushes.

The mist that was slowly swathing the forest wasn’t natural. 

Merlin felt alone, as he had never felt in all the millennials he had spent waiting for Arthur. 

But he was still feeling it. The pull that had led him here, the tiny strip of magic that had awoken him that morning. The first glimpse of his old powers since his departure from the lake.


End file.
